


Chainsaw Christmas

by Couyfish



Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Christmas Tree, Fanart, Fluff, Holiday, Humor, M/M, Sarcastic Jimmy, Sastiel - Freeform, chainsaw, established sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Sam takes Cas out to get a tree, only to discover that it's actually Jimmy.I randomly drew out characters and holiday themes and these are the results! I decided to add a pic with each one, too. Enjoy and happy holidays!
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582270
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Chainsaw Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited by[Threshie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie)**

“If you’re JIMMY, we should have brought a chainsaw!” Sam grumbled, leaning to look at the dark haired man around the tree. Somehow, Cas had let Jimmy take back over his vessel. The hows and whys would have to wait until they were back in the bunker. They had already hiked all the way out to the back of the Christmas tree farm. The sign had claimed to sell ‘free range’ trees, which just meant that the owner wasn’t going to lift a finger to help get a tree off of his giant property.

“Why is Castiel’s tie always CROOKED?” Jimmy grumbled, tugging at his tie.

Sam stood there, watching him. Cas’s tie was crooked because Sam had been playing with it when they were smooching behind the trees. Getting away from Dean and his mission of forcing a cheerful Christmas on them was difficult enough before he and Cas had started dating. The last thing they needed was another person to barge into their occasional private moments.

Sam hadn’t spoken with Jimmy very much. All he knew about him was that he was religious, was a family man, and was probably where Cas got his dry sense of humor.

Giving up on the tie, Jimmy looked critically up at Sam around the tree.

“I’m sorry, did you say CHAINSAW? What was the plan without one?”

“Cas is an angel,” Sam pointed out, shaking the tree with a hand. “He can snap the tree with his bare hands. Can…can you do that?” Sam asked gingerly.

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy stared at him blankly.

“Is that a ‘no?’” Sam frowned back at him, crossing his arms.

With exaggerated movements, Jimmy grabbed the tree trunk and tugged on it, his feet sinking into the snow. He slipped and landed on his butt after a few seconds of fake efforts. Panting and getting up, Jimmy dusted himself off before he stared Sam down again.

Sam looked right back, eyebrows low.

“…Was that easier than actually saying ‘no?’”

“Look, I’m not an angel,” Jimmy stated dryly, dropping the attitude and leaning on the tree. “If you want this tree, we need to walk back and get a saw or something.”

“Can’t you just give Cas control? Cas?” Sam asked impatiently, circling the tree to shake Jimmy by the shoulder.

The blue eyed man watched him drolly for a moment, then suddenly stood up straighter.

“Cas.” Sam smiled down at him, pointing to the tree. “Can you help me get this tree?”

“Of course, Sam,” the angel said, doing an about-face and heading off back across the tree farm.

“What’re you doing, Cas?” Sam asked, jogging after him. “The tree’s right there!”

“Getting a chainsaw!” Cas told him grumpily. Realizing that it was still Jimmy, Sam just fell into step beside him.

“Fine. Chainsaw it is.”


End file.
